True Love Proven by Letters
by Usagi06
Summary: Haruka has received a letter from anonymous one day, and it ended up to be a love letter? Starting that day, she receives letters and roses frequently. Will she ever find out who is sending her these, and be able to hide the letters?


**Yo! :) This is my very first Uta no Prince-sama fanfic, so please be nice to me! *bows repeatedly* (_ _)"**

**I hope you like this chapter :) Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: Haruka has received a letter from anonymous one day, and it ended up to be a love letter? Starting that day, she receives letters and roses frequently. Will she ever find out who is sending her these, and be able to hide the letters from Tsukimiya-sensei and the eavesdropping headmaster?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

In a sunny afternoon, Haruka and Tomochika went to the cafeteria to have lunch. Haruka, tired from the sleepless nights she gets from studying too much, craves for an energy drink to keep her energy boosted.

"Haruka, are you sure drinking too much energy drinks is healthy? I heard it's not.." Tomochika asked her worriedly."

"It's alright to drink some just today," Haruka smiled at her reassuringly. "It's not that I drink these everyday."

"You should take it easy, health is always the top priority. It seems that you're not getting enough sleep."

"Okay." Haruka smiled.

Shou and Natsuki joined them at their table.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Please taste one of my cookies!" Natsuki said, handing over one of his homemade cookies.

"No no! Don't give her that Natsuki, she'll die!" Shou said, almost screaming.

Haruka sweat dropped.

"It's fine, Kurusu-san. It can't be that bad." She smiled as she took a cookie.

"Maybe I'll take one, too." Tomochika said.

"No! It's not safe! You might die!" Shou warned them.

"Mou, Shou-kun.. Homemade stuff are safer than anything!" Natsuki said happily.

"Not if they're made by you!" Shou argued.

While they were talking, Tomochika and Haruka already took a bite. As expected, both of them turned blue from the taste. Tomochika immediately swallowed to avoid further taste, and Haruka did the same.

"This.. What did you put in it? It tastes really..." Tomochika frowned.

"I told you not to eat it." Shou murmured.

"It tastes spicy, salty and bitter at the same time! I thought cookies are supposed to be sweet?" Tomochika sweat dropped.

"Eh.. sorry, I might have mixed different ingredients..." Natsuki said sorrily.

"It's alright, Shinomiya-san." Haruka smiled. "We didn't die or anything."

"Thank you, Haru-chan!" Natsuki smiled happily. "I'll make sure I'll make something again but this time it won't taste bad!"

Shou facepalmed as he whispered to Tomochika, "Better stop him or you might really die."

Haruka sweat dropped as she heard Shou's whispers to Tomochika.

Tomo mouthed "okay" to Shou and said, "No need, Natsuki-san." She smiled.

"No, no, I should!" Natsuki said as he stood up and left, knowing what to make.

"Now you two might get sick." Shou sighed.

Haruka and Tomochika sweat dropped.

"Haruka! We're gonna be late!" Tomochika exclaimed.

"Ah! We'll go now, Kurusu-san." Haruka said as she stood up.

"Bye!" Tomochika said to Shou as she grabbed Haruka's hand and started running to their classroom.

Running down the hallway, Haruka suddenly remembered she has to return the book she borrowed from the library.

"Ne, Tomo-chan, you go first. I have to do something." Haruka said.

"Okay, be sure to come back on time." Tomo said as she continued to run to their classroom.

Haruka ran to the locker room down the hallway and unlocked the lock on her locker. As she unlocked it, a sealed letter fell down to the floor.

"Eh?" She said as she picked it up. She examined it carefully, wanting to open it. She suddenly remembered she was going to be late, so she hurriedly grabbed her music book and the book she borrowed then kept the letter inside her music book. She locked her locker then ran as fast as she can to her classroom.

She opened the door gently then walked to her seat beside Tomochika. She panted and sighed.

Just as she sat down, Tsukimiya-sensei entered the classroom.

"Good morning!" Tsukimiya-sensei greeted them cheerfully.

"Before giving you assignments for next week.." Tsukimiya-sensei said, "Haruka-chan." She said as she handed Haruka a music sheet.

Haruka took it with both hands, confident that she will be able to play the music sheet now. She walked to the piano at the further back of the classroom and sat down.

When she sat down, she already heard lots of murmurs around the classroom.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe she can't play the piano again."

"Does she even know how to play it?"

"How did she even pass the test?"

Ittoki and Tomochika looked at her worriedly.

She heard all sorts of things about how she cannot play. She began sweating, but ignored them and pressed a piano key. She took a deep breath, then continued to play perfectly, not even stopping or committing a mistake. Her classmates were surprised, not expecting her to be able to play.

"So she CAN play."

"It's like she's a different person!"

"Eh. I'm better than her."

Ittoki and Tomochika smiled at each other.

Haruka finished, receiving claps from Tsukimiya-sensei and from her classmates, but not all.

"Impressive!" Tsukimiya-sensei praised.

Haruka stood up and bowed, "Thank you." She then walked to her seat and sat.

"Well," Tsukimiya-sensei said. "The assignment for next week is, lyrics for the idol course and music for the songwriter course. That is all."

Just as Tsukimiya-sensei finished, the bell rang.

The students started to stand up and leave the room. Haruka stood up and walked towards the door.

"Nanami-san!" Ittoki called on to her.

"Eh?" Haruka turned to him.

"That was impressive!" He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Haruka smiled. "I'll be going now, Ittoki-kun." She said as she remembered she has to return the book from the library.

"Okay." Ittoki smiled.

Haruka hurriedly went to the library and returned the book. Remembering the letter, she sat down on a chair and opened her music book, then opened the letter.

She suddenly blushed upon reading the letter.

It said,

_"Nanami Haruka,_

_I have always liked you ever since I met you. My heart thumps very fast whenever I see you. I can't help from smiling whenever I see you or even say your name. For me, you're the nicest and prettiest girl in the world. I hate it when a guy looks at you. I like you so much and you just don't know it. Sometimes I get scared to show it. It feels like when you come around me my mouth becomes grid-locked and all the words I want to say just stop. Sometimes I want to open up to you and tell you how I feel - I guess I am too scared to open up and be real. There are no songs as beautiful as the music that fills my soul when I hear your voice. There are no roses as lovely as your smile. Nothing moves me like you do. There are no days brighter than the days I spend talking to you._

_-Anonymous"_

Haruka turned beet-red as she read the letter over and over again, not believing it. It was almost like she was having a fever. She wondered who could it be, but she couldn't think clearly. She closed the letter, still blushing and borrowed a book again so that she could forget it, even if it's just a little while.

After an hour, she sighed. She really couldn't take it out from her mind.

_I hope there will be no more love letters to come. _She thought as she returned the book and went to hers and Tomochika's room.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! _ Please review! I hope you liked it..<strong>


End file.
